Almost Human
by Malice Shaw
Summary: Sion decides to tell Dominique her true nature. How does she handle it?


Almost Human.   
************* 

Lithe smooth fingers trailed across her forhead, and then to scratch at her jawline. For some insane reason she itched. Bad. She hoped it wasn't the hives or mumps, that last thing she needed right now was to be sick. She had tables to wash, floors to scrub, Sion to talk to, Kou to tease, and Volt to scold. She had a job to do, and that job was to live, for Fate, and for the great friends that where the bouncers there. After all, she was the Princess of Fate, and if she had it her way, she'd remain that forever. But some times you just have to grow up. 

But damn it if this itching didn't stop she just might have to put a few things on hold. 

Finally being fed up, Dominique Cross hissed under her breath a swear word she would never let Sion hear, and opened the medicine cabinet. She'd be damned if she were to sit there scratching herself like a fool and let Sion sit there and either laugh, or think she was sexually active or something. That was the LAST thing she'd want him to think. The fact was, she was still a virgin, and hoped to remain that way until she was married. If she ever did find a guy that was good enough for her, and most of all good enough for Sion, it would be a miracle. Ever since he found her, cold, scared, yet smiling through it, he had become her big brother of sorts, taking the place of Dauragon with ease. Anytime she brought a boy home to meet him he'd give them the full degree of painful interrogation just to see the guy's stamina. Often tripping them over their tongues, Sion would give a polite smile and show them the door, and then look back at Dominique and shake his head. Amazingly, Dominique would agree. 

But that was a long time ago. Now, she was eighteen, even if she did look a bit young for her age, and Sion was twenty two. Fate was still alive with her friends, Volt and Kou, even if Kou still watched over her more carefully then the others. That itself was scary, since Kou was the most carefree of the bunch. At times, she wondered if it was because he liked her, but that presumption would soon be scoffed to hell whenever something pretty and leggy would walk by. Echidna and Volt also watched her closely, especially Aena, who whenever someone would start to hit on her she would march right up to them and either attempt to break their necks or just do it. After the incident when she was fifteen, where her now dead brother kidnapped her and the bouncers went to hell and back just to get her back, they all had been very cautious. A new comer to the bar, Leann her name was, always talked in whispers to Kou and pointed at her whenever she thought the young woman wasn't looking. Dominique didn't like her at all. 

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Dominique looked over the sides of her face to see if any rash was forming, and was pelasantly surprised to find none. She pulled out the chalamine lotion and a bag of cotton balls and went back to her bed, sitting on it and crossing her legs underneath her. The last thing she wanted to do now was coat herself in this cool pink liquid but the itching was horrifying. Sighing, Dominique shook the bottle vigorously and pressed her lips together, setting it down next to her. The bag of cotton balls lay on her lap, as her nimble fingers pulled at the bag, tearing it open across the top and dropping a few balls to the floor. No one ever said the Princess of Fate had to be graceful. Plucking out one of the soft clouds, she twisted the cap and tilted the bottled towards the cotton, letting it soak for a few moments before beggining to apply it on her face. She felt the cool liquid in one streak before a soft warm voice spoke. 

"You don't have to do that, Dominique." 

Blinking back surprise, she turned her head towards the door and explaimed happily "Sion!" 

There he was, Sion Barzahd, the brother like figure who chased the boyfriend material away. He was leaning against the doorframe, his blue eyes low and dark, signaling his mood to be somewhat dark, but not angry. His hands where shoved in his pockets, and beneath the thick material she could tell he was fingering something, possibly the pendant she gave him. It was constantly in his pocket now, until Volt could find the time to fix the chain after it broke when Kou was attempting to lift everyone's bored spirits with a table dance. On a dare he tried to fit his whole body through it. Obviously, he lost the dare. 

"Sion.." Dominique started, uncrossing her legs and planting her feet on the ground. "Is something wrong?" 

Sion merely shook his head, then looked away from her. The distress in his face was obvious, and it sent a chill down her spine. Her eyebrows knitted together in a petit frown and she stood up from the bed. "Sion, what is it? Did I do something?" 

Instead of lapsing into a splurge of denial, Sion walked in the room and shut the door behind him, clicking the lock in place. "Dominique, we have to talk." He murmered, not daring to look at her. Nodding his head towards the bed, he motioned for her to sit back down and let him talk. She did so, and lifted the cotton ball to her cheek again, and was intent on listening. 

"Domionique.." he murmered, looking away. "This is going to sound crazy. And I mean absolutely crazy." His eyes turned back to her again. "But you don't have to do that. It won't stop the itching." 

She laughed then, outloud. It was a beautiful sound. "Sion, don't worry, I'm not allergic to anything." Smiling, she titled the bottle once more to soak the cotton ball. 

"That's why you don't have to use it. You'll never be allergic to anything. Ever." 

The cotton ball soaked through and some of the chalamine lotion spilled onto her leg. Cursing, Dominique reached over to her bedside and pulled a few napins out and started blotting her calf. WIncing, Sion watched her and waited until she had thoroughly cleaned herself up before he continued. When she brought her glittering green eyes upwards to him, apologetic, he shook his head slightly and raised a hand, his face becoming emotionless and cold. He felt this was the only way to do it. 

"Dominique." He whispered, kneeling down to face her. "You'll never be allergic to anything, you'll never grow up or grow older, and if you do things right anf accept it..." He trailed off, looking to the floor before continueing. "You'll never die." 

Domique gulped and shook her head slowly, from side to side. "Sion, you're scaring me." The she closed her eyes and looked away. 

The young bouncer looked back up at her, and blinked back a few tears. He wanted to wait to tell her this, for at least another year. But she was going to remain fifteen forever, and when she turned forty she was going to wonder why she would never get wrinkles, or have children, or have a period. Those were just a few things that would tick her off to the fact that she wasn't human. Damned close, but still not truely. Her emotions, her antics, how Sion's hair would streak with gray, and how Kou would develop liver spots on his hands and how Volt would grow a pot belly as they all grew older and yet she would still look the same as she was now. Everything else was right, emotionally, mentally. But physically..? 

"Look at me, Dominique." Sion lifted a hand to her chin, cupping it and pulling her face to look at him. "Look at me. You have to realize this now before it's too late. Remember three years ago, when you were kidnapped by Mikado?" Sion searched her face for the recognition she held there. Silently nodding her head, Sion continued. "The man who kidnapped you was Dauragon, your brother, right? And how you ran away from there?" 

"Sion.." She started. Sion silenced her by gripping her hands in his. 

"You need to know, Dominique. You need to know. You won't ever grow old. You're going to live forever. Damned near nothing will kill you. Volt, Kou, and I are all going to die before you ever will, and most of the world as well. You can't have children.." Sion trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to break this to her? Nice and easy or just in one fell swoop so she could take it in easier? 

"No.." Dominique whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "That's not possible.." 

"Dominique.." Sion murmered. "Dauragon wanted you to live so bad that when you died he had you created. He was your twin, Dominique, and when you died he lost all hope for anything in his life. So he did whatever he could to bring you back, experimenting with numerous things to achieve what he wanted. What he wanted was you alive, and for revenge on him having to search and find a place to cure you. But you couldn't be cured, Dominique." Sion's face searched hers, and found nothing but a dumbstruck, saddened look. "And you died.." 

"Sion?" Dominique looked at him now, with very little emotion in her face. "But why am I here? If I died?" 

Sion grimaced a little. "Because.. Mikado was experimenting with a new brand of robot technology called biodroids. They did them first to Kaldea, and you're the finished product." He choked out. Taking a deep breath he attempted to continue. "Dauragon brought you from death in the form of an android. You'll mature mentally, emotionally.. But Dominique, you'll never grow old. You're going to live forever." 

"But.." Dominique started, the tears fell from her eyes in clear crystal droplets. "I can cry, Sion.. I can cry. Robot's can't cry." 

"I don't know your mechanics, Dominique." Sion whispered, standing up. "I don't know how you cry. But your itching is because the machinery underneath your skin is moving kinda fast. It always does that this time of year, you know that." 

Dominique nodded, and stood up. Lifting a small hand to her cheek, she looked at the floor and let it all sink it, slowly. Sion suddenly felt uncomfortable, and wished he had taken up Volt and Kou's offer of being with him when he gave Dominique the Talk. That's what they had called it for three years. The Talk. And now, the Talk was destroying a life that had passed on a long time ago. 

"Sion? Can I be alone for a few moments?" Her voice was eager, desperate. Sion parted his lips to reply but shut them again, and nodded, turning on his heel towards the door. He shot her one last look over his shoulder. 

"If you need me you know where to find me." He mumbled, blinking a few times before twisting the knob and opening the door. He waited until she gave her nod before he left her alone. 

Dominique Cross stood up and went to her radio, pressing the ON switch. An old song came on the radio, just starting as the announcer's voice trailed in, announcing them in retribution to the lead singer's death. Crossing her arms, she stared out the window and let the information sink in. 

_There's no time for us   
There's no place for us   
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us... _

She breathed in deep, listening to the sounds of Freddie's voice chant the lyrics to an old favorite. It just wasn't right. how could she be like this when she felt so normal? Leaning her forhead on the window, she slammed a weak punch into the slate of glass, and watched as a tear fell from her cheek. It hurt. It really hurt. Androids can't think or feel, so she has to be human some how, some way. It just wouldn't be fair. It can't be fair. How would one act if they discovered that they weren't what they thought they were,. and the only person in the world who had the answers.. was dead? Can't love, can't have children, can't.. just can't. Dominique looked towards her desk and saw a shiny, glinting object. Taking a step closer, she recognized it as a blade.. a blade she got with a pocket knife when Sion found her, her only means of protection due to her life on the streets. 

  
_But touch my tears with your lips   
Touch my heart with your finger tips   
And we can live forever...   
And we can love forever...   
Forever is our today..._

It was a shining, gleaming blade. The one thing that protected her from rapists and murderers when she cowered down under neath an arch in a bridge, her blanket the only protection against the cold and the rain. She let it drift ove rin her hands, and a sudden sensation came over her. Almost impossible to resist. She had to see if it was true.. if she was a true cyborg like Sion said. of course there were signs pointing to the trueh, like how was eighteen but still looked exactly the same.. didn't get a monthly period.. couldn't have children... Just wanna see, Dominique convinced herself, before turning the blade downwards and burying it in her wrist. 

_Who wants to live forever   
Who wants to live forever   
Forever is our today.._

She flung the knife away and cringed in pain. Cursing under her beath, she opened her eyes and peered down into the hole she had created in her body, to see just what exactly she was made up of. False bone made of metal, and blood that had no scent, her eyebrows furrowed together as she peered in closer, and ripped the false skin away like rubber. Machinary, tiny lights glistened with liquid, and began flashing due to being exposed to the air. Dominique gasped loudly, unsure of what to make of this, except to expect it. After all, Sion would never lie to her. Especially about something like this. Wincing slightly, Dominique spent the rest of the night gazing at the wonder of her body, never moving a muscle, until dawn when she realized, that she wasn't there yet, but she was almost human. 

_Who waits forever anyway? _

********************************************   
Song is Who wants to live forever by Queen


End file.
